Lightweight, portable, collapsible, comfortable seating for backpackers and travelers has long been sought, but never yet achieved. Generally, backpackers who by definition are carrying all their equipment supported on their bodies such that every pound counts—will not take along a chair which weighs more than approximately two pounds, and preferably one pound or less. Existing solutions which can meet the two pounds-or-less requirement do not provide adequate functionality, while existing solutions which provide adequate functionality exceed the two pound target.
Backpackers, campers, beach-goers, and attendees at outdoor open-seating events use a variety of portable seating apparatus, but none provides sufficient functionality with sufficiently light weight and compact volume to be truly suitable for the purpose. Folding lawn chairs in various sizes are ubiquitous, but they include large rigid frame structures which, though collapsible to create a narrower profile, are relatively bulky and not suitable to pack in or suspend on a backpack for long trail hikes. The large frames also tend to create a minimum weight, below which they cannot be reduced and still support a reasonable weight. “Camp chairs” generally include bi-folded cushions or airbags, with a gusset strap to hold the cushions at a roughly right-angle orientation. Camp chairs provide very little support for the tired hiker's back and bottom, and must rest on the ground—which is uncomfortable if the ground has rocks or roots, or is wet and muddy. Thus, typical “camp chairs” are lightweight, but not functional. Other versions of “camp chairs” utilize lightweight telescoping or socketed pole frames and lightweight fabric sheets, but the telescoping/socketed vertical support members do not provide enough strength to safely and comfortably support an average-size person—i.e. greater than approximately 150 pounds. Additionally, the frame weight is all dead weight while hiking—even though collapsible—so the overall equipment weight carried by the backpacker is still greater than desired.
Thus, there is a need for a portable, collapsible chair for backpackers that can comfortably support people within a reasonable weight range—up to approximately 250-300 pounds, and has a packed weight that is twenty ounces, and preferably approximately sixteen ounces or less.